


Tiệc tùng như thể sắp tận thế (và nếu chúng ta cứ tiếp tục, có khi lại thế thật)

by idioticfangirl, TheLazyKat9x



Series: Những Trò Đoàn Kết Đội Ngớ Ngẩn Của Đám Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Party, Pietro is alive, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Building, Team Dynamics
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyKat9x/pseuds/TheLazyKat9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biệt đội Báo thù phải tổ chức một bữa tiệc. Bao gồm nhảy nhót trong lúc say, thi uống rượu , tán tỉnh, và Steve thất bại trong việc giữ mọi chuyện trong tầm kiểm soát.<br/>(Mình lược một đoạn nhắn của author không liên quan lắm thì chắc chả sao đâu nhỉ?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phần Mở Màn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Party like it's the end of the world (and if we keep this up, it just might be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021621) by [idioticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl). 



> Hello!!!! Mình đã trở lại. Một lần nữa, cảm ơn idioticfangirl, tác giả mớ truyện toẹt vời này.  
> Và vẫn là vậy, ngoài bản dịch ra thì mình chả sở hữu gì cả. T.T

“Fury không đùa đâu”, Steve thông báo, bước vào phòng làm việc của Tony với một mẩu giấy trong tay.

  
“Ờ thế hả? Tuyệt cú mèo”, Tony lơ đãng phẩy tay, rồi vội vàng đặt trở lại cái khiên anh đang thiết kế dở khi nhớ ra bàn tay đó không rảnh. Anh nhìn mặt Steve, thấy biểu hiện của anh ta và giả bộ giận dữ. “Ý tôi là, thật là tệ, giờ thì ta phải làm sao đây, tôi không thể tin được”, anh bỏ cuộc với cái khiên, quay sang Steve, “gì đây Cap? Tôi rất thông minh nhưng tôi đâu có đọc được ý nghĩ, nên anh có thể giải thích vì sao lại xông vào đây với mẩu tin không đầu không đuôi này được không? Tôi đang bận”.

  
“Buổi tiệc”, Steve đáp, đẩy mẩu giấy ra trước mặt Tony.

  
Trong một thoáng, Tony bị xao lãng bởi việc họ vừa nhận được thư tay. “Ông ta chưa nghe đến tin nhắn bao giờ à?” Anh nói lớn, và dừng lại ngay khi thấy cổ Steve đỏ ửng lên. “Chúng ta phải tổ chức tiệc à?”

  
“Ừm, chính xác là anh. Tối mai. Danh sách khách mời đây.”

  
Tony rên lên, tự hỏi liệu mình có nên đốt luôn toà tháp để khỏi phải tiệc tùng gì hết, rồi rên lên lần nữa khi nhớ ra mớ giấy tờ liên quan đến việc đốt cháy các thứ.

  
“Tony”, anh giật mình khi nhận ra trên vai mình có một bàn tay, mặt Steve dí sát lại, đôi mắt xanh chứa đầy sự quan tâm. “Anh ổn chứ? Nếu anh ốm hay sao đó, chúng ta có thể không cần làm nữa, hoặc tôi và Bruce sẽ chuẩn bị cho”. Bình thường thì Tony sẽ giả bộ thêm một lúc để gợi lòng thương cảm, đặc biệt là từ Steve, nhưng vẻ mặt lo lắng của anh ta đã ngăn anh tiếp tục than vãn.

  
“Đừng lo, tôi ổn mà.”

  
“Nhưng tôi lo cho anh. Tôi -ờ- tôi cũng lo cho những người khác nữa, nhưng tôi rất quan tâm đến anh”. Sự nhấn mạnh trong câu nói khiến Tony không còn nghi ngờ gì ý của nó, và quyết định sẽ giải quyết việc này sau khi đã sắp xếp xong bữa tiệc (nhớ: ngủ 20 tiếng).

Ra được gần đến cửa thì anh bị gọi lại, “Đợi đã, Tony?” Steve ngó cái khiên mà anh chế từ nãy giờ. “Cái gì đây?”

“Một ý tưởng.”

“Một cái khiên.”

“Một thí nghiệm về khiên cho anh. Nó nhẹ hơn, cứng hơn, có thể triệu hồi lại được. Nó sẽ giữ anh an toàn.”  
“Cái khiên hiện tại ổn mà Tony.”  
“Anh vào viện với 12 vết đạn, 5 cái xương sườn bị gãy, phổi bị xuyên thủng và sọ não bị chấn thương”, không phải là Tony đã đọc đi đọc lại hồ sơ y tế, lo lắng mần mò nó trong lúc ngồi trên cái ghế khó chịu bên ngoài đợi tin mới, tính đi tính lại khả năng sống sót của Steve. “Anh suýt chết đấy, Cap à. Dù không bảo vệ được anh hay chữa lành cho anh, nhưng tôi sẽ đảm bảo mọi thứ anh dùng đều là đồ tốt nhất. Sao chứ, Steve,” Tony tiếp nhận cái vẻ sốc trên mặt anh ta, "anh nghĩ mình là kẻ duy nhất quan tâm à?”. Với một nụ cười gượng, anh rời khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, để lại Steve vuốt ve chiếc khiên với vẻ đầy ngạc nhiên.

Buổi tối hôm sau, với một núi rượu bia các kiểu và kha khá đồ ăn vặt, họ đã sẵn sàng.

  
Đám đàn ông bị ép mặc comple, đúng hơn là Clint vì Natasha đã chịu quá đủ với anh ta và đè anh ta ra mà mặc. Wanda và Natasha đang mặc váy, đỏ thẫm với Wanda và đen cho Natasha, thể hiện hết những đường cong cùng sự nguy hiểm của họ, vì Natasha chỉ mặc loại váy đó và Wanda đang bắt chước rất nhanh. Đây là bữa tiệc chính thức đầu tiên của Wanda và Pietro, nên cô bé hơi choáng với khâu chuẩn bị và số lượng người tham gia. Clint đã quyết định rằng dạy dỗ Pietro cách thức tiệc tùng là nhiệm vụ của anh ta, việc mà có vẻ liên quan đến rượu bia nhiều hơn cần thiết.

  
Bucky bị bỏ vào một căn phòng khác với cả tá pizza, bánh quy và chương trình “Thỏa hiệp hay không” (Deal or no deal, một gameshow của Mỹ, lại kiểu hỏi trả lời đúng có tiền), thứ yêu thích của anh ta trong thế kỉ 21,có vẻ hạnh phúc hơn những kẻ phải dự tiệc. Họ cũng cân nhắc bỏ Bruce lại đó, nhưng Bruce đã hứa là sẽ ngoan ngoãn.

  
khi Steve hỏi lí do tại sao Bruce muốn đi đến vậy, vì thường thì đó là điều anh ta ghét, chuyện vỡ ra là mọi thành viên Avenger ngoại trừ anh đang thi nhau xem ai dọa được nhiều người nhất.

  
Tiệc chưa bắt đầu mà Steve có vẻ đã chịu đựng đủ với cả đám rồi.


	2. Phần Chính

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phần chính của bữa tiệc đã ra mắt!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo nếu thích và Comment nếu không! Mình vẫn còn ít kinh nghiệm lắm!

Vài tiếng sau đó, bữa tiệc đã lên đến đỉnh. Steve đang nói chuyện với giám đốc ngành luật hay gì đó. Anh gật đầu và nhướn mày và cười ở đúng chỗ, nhưng thực chất là quan sát các thành viên khác. Fury gửi Coulson đến với lời nhắn kiểu ‘Tôi quá bận để tham gia bữa tiệc định mệnh anh Stark’ để trông trẻ, nhưng từ lúc Thor bắt đầu uống rượu và thách đấu với mọi người, anh ta bỏ cuộc và vớ lấy cốc rượu. Có tiếng vù vù dễ chịu trong đầu Steve, được tạo ra bởi món rượu của Thor, và có vẻ sẽ ít dễ chịu hơn nếu uống thêm, nên anh cầm lấy ly champagne từ người bồi bàn gần nhất - Tony đề nghị để đám robot của anh ta làm, nhưng ý tưởng bị gạch khi Dummy đổ cả khay cocktail vào người Clint - và uống trong lúc tiếp tục không chú ý vào 1 vị khách khác. Cô ta có vẻ nhận ra anh không có hứng thú, và mở miệng ra theo cái kiểu hàm ý rằng Steve sẽ phải hối hận vì việc đó, nên anh nhanh chóng tóm lấy cổ tay cô ta kéo đến chỗ Tony đang mân mê một cốc rượu lớn và lờ đi tất cả mọi người trong một góc.  
“Đây là Tony. Tony, đây là, ờ-”  
“Mary.”  
Steve nhanh chóng cướp lấy cốc rượu trong tay Tony, cảnh cáo và bỏ anh ta lại với câu chuyện cười xảy ra ở quán cà phê của Mary, hay đại loại thế.  
Người tiếp theo là Natasha. Cô ta ở giữa sàn nhảy, khiêu vũ với một anh chàng trông vừa sung sướng vừa khiếp đảm. Steve dừng lại xem, ngạc nhiên vì gã kia chưa bị sát hại, rồi nhạc đổi bài và cô ấy thả hắn ra. Anh ta loạng choạng về phía đám bạn, những người vỗ vai và cổ vũ trong khi anh ta nốc một hơi cạn cốc rượu. Một gã khác đến và nhảy với Natasha, trước khi đặt một tay lên mông và tay còn lại lên ngực trái cô. Bằng một chuyển động nhẹ nhàng, Natasha đá vào cẳng chân gã ta, thúc gối lên háng và quật gã ra sau lưng. Cô chỉ vào góc phòng, cười mỉa, và gã đó lết đi. Nhìn kĩ lại, trong đó chứa toàn đàn ông với vết bầm tím và trầy da khắp nơi.  
“Tất cả những kẻ ngu ngốc dám sàm sỡ tôi đấy”, Natasha thì thầm, lôi Steve ra sàn nhảy và chỉnh lại tư thế của anh để khiêu vũ.  
“Nếu tôi cũng thế thì sao?” anh trêu, cố gắng lờ đi màu đỏ đang lan rộng trên cổ, và ý nghĩ về Tony len lỏi vào não khi anh quay lại để chắc chắn rằng Tony đang không nhìn. Không phải là Tony sẽ quan tâm. Không phải Tony nhất thiết cần quan tâm. Không phải - đệch.  
‘Vậy thì cứ cẩn thận đấy, quý ngài”, cô mỉm cười. Mọi người quan sát cặp đôi nguy hiểm giữa sàn nhảy có thể giết nhau bất kì lúc nào, nhưng thay vào đó lại đang cười đùa với nhau.  
“Thế cô nhảy với bất kì ai à?” Steve hỏi, hi vọng có thể xao lãng chính mình đến lúc bài hát kết thúc và có thể lui đi kiểm tra sự an toàn của - anh tìm xem còn ai không say xỉn - Bruce.  
“Bất kì ai dám đề nghị”, Natasha trả lời, xoay lần cuối khi đổi bài và Steve được thả ra. Bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony, anh ngay lập tức đến bên anh ta.  
“Không khéo léo lắm”, Tony chỉ ra, có vẻ hơi miễn cưỡng.  
“Tôi đâu có ngờ đến việc này. Cô ấy tóm lấy tôi đấy chứ. Tôi không hỏi hay đề nghị gì cả.”  
Tony phì cười. “Anh đâu cần giải thích với tôi, Cap.”  
Trước khi Steve có thể đáp lại, một tiếng hét vang lên từ góc phòng. Anh đi về hướng của âm thanh, lầm bầm vài lí do với Tony.  
Bruce đang ôm bụng cười, quyển sách của anh ta nằm trên sô pha.  
“Cái quái gì vậy?” một anh chàng kêu lên, xoay người và đâm thẳng vào Steve, càu nhàu mấy tiếng chửi thề trước khi nhận ra Steve là ai.  
“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Steve hỏi.  
“Hắn gầm lên vào mặt tôi”, anh ta trả lời, lườm Bruce một cái rồi đi qua một chỗ khác an toàn hơn.  
Gương mặt Steve thể hiện rõ sự bối rối , và rồi anh nhớ ra trò chơi hù dọa người khác của họ.  
“Đừng làm ai lên cơn đau tim đấy”, anh đảo mắt và đi khỏi chỗ đó.  
“Không hứa hẹn gì đâu”, Bruce gọi với theo.  
Khi đi qua sàn nhảy, Steve nhận thấy Clint và Natasha đang khiêu vũ. Anh dừng lại xem, bị cuốn hút bởi sự đẹp đẽ và chết chóc của điệu nhảy. Steve tự hỏi trông mình vụng về thế nào khi so với hai người này, và rồi Clint giẫm lên chân Natasha. Hẳn đó chỉ là một tai nạn, Clint cũng không ngu đến mức cố tình làm thế. Có một khoảnh khắc căng thẳng khi Clint chờ cái chết ập đến với mình, rồi Natasha cười phá lên và giẫm mạnh hơn lên chân Clint, sau đó họ lại xoay quanh sàn nhảy lần nữa.  
Steve tiếp tục tìm kiếm cặp sinh đôi.  
Anh thấy Wanda trước, một mình và đang lườm ai đó ở đằng xa. Theo hướng ánh mắt Wanda, Steve tìm được Pietro đang tán đến năm cô gái cùng một lúc. Cậu ta nói cái gì đó và cả đám cười khúc khích. Steve lắc đầu và hỏi nhỏ cô bé:”Là do giọng của nó, phải không?”  
“Anh trai ngu ngốc”, Wanda trả lời, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên.  
“Thấy bữa tiệc đầu tiên thế nào?”  
“Rất… thú vị.”  
‘Thế này mới là sống chứ!” Pietro đứng ngay sau bọn họ. Steve giật nảy mình, nhưng Wanda, người đã quen với việc này, chỉ phẩy tay với Pietro, kẻ đã trở lại với đám fangirl.  
“Sao lại ở đây một mình thế?”  
“Pietro dọa bất cứ ai đến gần.”  
“Pietro? Đáng sợ á?”  
“Anh sẽ ngạc nhiên đấy.”  
“Ừm, tôi biết một người Pietro không thể dọa sợ. Và xét đến việc anh ta đã nhìn trộm cô cả tối nay, tôi nghĩ anh ta xứng đáng một cơ hội.”  
Steve vẫy Sam lại, người đã nhìn Wanda trong suốt cuộc trò chuyện của họ. Anh ta lập tức bước đến và tán tỉnh một cách trơ trẽn.Pietro liếc sang, cau mày lại, nhưng Steve gật đầu và nháy mắt với cậu ta , nên nó chỉ nhún vai và mặc kệ Falcon.  
Steve thả mình trên ghế sô pha, tự hỏi tại sao kiểm soát một đám mười người lại khó đến thế. Ít ra thì Peter cũng chưa làm gì ngu ngốc, hẳn là đang hú hí với bạn gái trên nóc nhà.  
“Con người đôi lúc thật ngu ngốc, đúng không?” một giọng Anh vang lên từ phía sau Steve, và anh quay lại để thấy Vision đang vui vẻ quan sát buổi tiệc.  
“Ừ, họ -” nghe tiếng “cạn đi!” từ nơi nào đó trong căn phòng, anh đứng dậy và đi xem.  
Clint đang thi uống với Pietro. Trong lúc Steve đứng xem, Natasha rẽ đám đông bước tới tham gia.  
Khoảng mười bảy cốc rượu sau đó, Natasha chưa suy suyển tí nào, Pietro hơi toe toét quá cái mức không say rượu, và Clint chỉ còn là một đống trên bàn. Đột nhiên, anh ta chỉ tay về phía Pietro, suýt nữa trúng vào mặt Natasha và lè nhè: “Định mệnh. Định mệnh mày và cái hệ thống tiêu hóa của mày, thế éo nào tao thắng được”. Không ai biết Clint đã uống bao nhiêu trước khi nhớ ra lí do Pietro ở đây, nhưng Pietro chỉ nháy mắt và cười mỉa với ai đó đằng sau Steve. Người duy nhất Steve thấy đằng sau mình là Tony, vậy nên hoặc là anh bị tình yêu làm mờ mắt, hoặc là Pietro đã say đến mức tán tỉnh bất cứ thứ gì chuyển động.  
Wanda ngó qua từ chỗ cô đang tán chuyện với Sam, má ửng hồng và lườm anh trai mình. Thằng bé không nhận ra. Giơ tay lên, cô phóng một tia sáng đỏ về phía cậu rồi quay lại cuộc hội thoại với Sam, cười ngặt nghẽo trước khi Sam kể chuyện xong câu chuyện hài.  
Dù rất thích xem hai người bạn của mình vui vẻ với nhau, Steve vẫn có nhiều chuyện quan trọng hơn mà làm. Tỉ như, bất cứ điều gì Wanda đã làm với Pietro. Anh rướn người lên, sẵn sàng tóm Pietro lại nếu thằng bé lên cơn, nhưng nó có vẻ ổn. Chỉ...hơi say hơn vừa nãy. Wanda bay đến bên cạnh anh, thì thầm, “Anh ấy đang trở nên quá ngạo mạn. Họ sẽ tưởng là anh ấy say rồi. Sam nói cảm ơn” rồi trở về với Sam, như thể không nói chuyện với anh ta trong một phút sẽ khiến cô phát ốm lên vậy. Steve hối hận về cả bữa tiệc và đi về phía Thor đang nổ vào mặt ai đó, tìm thêm ít rượu.  
***  
Đến khi bữa tiệc kết thúc, hầu hết mọi người đã lăn ra sàn. Peter xuống nhà, nhìn thấy đống bừa bộn và quyết định ở lại chỗ bạn gái (‘Một quyết định khôn ngoan”, Tony lầm bầm). Pietro đã hoàn toàn say xỉn, nằm vật ra sàn cùng với Clint, và ít phút sau Thor nhập cuộc, hét tướng lên “chồng cún con!” (ND: ‘puppy pile’, nghĩa là một đám người không kể giới tính nằm chồng đống lên nhau mà ngủ như lũ chó con ấy, nhà bạn nào nuôi chó hẳn sẽ biết). Natasha nằm duyên dáng trên ghế sô pha, một lúc sau Sam và Wanda cũng tham gia. Tony ngủ trên người Steve, kẻ đang cố không nghĩ và cười lớn về ý nghĩa của việc đó. Coulson đã lượn vào trong màn đêm, cầu chúa không ai chết hay bị thương. Steve chỉ mới thiếp đi khi anh nghe tiếng chân, và ai đó hỏi, “chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra vậy?”. Anh mệt mỏi chớp mắt và thấy Bucky đang bối rối đứng nhìn họ, với Bruce đằng sau nhún vai và cố nhịn cười. Steve cũng nhún vai theo, và ngủ say trước khi kịp nghĩ đến việc đánh thức mọi người về lại cái giường của họ.  
***  
Khi Tony tỉnh dậy, ánh sáng tràn vào phòng, và anh cảm thấy khá thoải mái. Cả hai điều này làm anh khó hiểu, thứ nhất vì phòng ngủ của anh có rèm, thứ hai là anh không nhớ mình đã đi về phòng ngủ, nghĩa là anh đang ngủ trên sàn, một việc không hề thoải mái. Anh liếc xuống cái gối, suýt hét lên vì ngạc nhiên khi thấy nó chuyển động, nhưng đầu anh quá đau cho việc đó. Anh nhìn sang, thấy khuôn mặt say ngủ của Steve với môi hơi hé ra, nóng bỏng ngay cả khi đang ngủ, và chìm lại vào giấc ngủ, đỏ mặt.  
Fury bước vào và thấy cả đội Avengers nằm trên sàn, lắc đầu nói, “mấy người cần nhiều bài tập đoàn kết đội hơn”.  
Tony nghĩ rằng họ có thể sẽ phải mong chờ nhiều bài tập hơn trong tương lai, và một lần nữa cân nhắc việc đốt cháy tòa tháp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thế khi Tony với Steve thành đôi thì mọi người thích xưng hô thế nào? Anh-em hay thế nào, và ai sẽ xưng anh đây? Comment để mình dịch dễ hơn nhé!

**Author's Note:**

> Còn tiếp, và mình hứa là sẽ không bỏ dở.  
> Kudo và comment làm động lực cho người dịch nào!!!!!!


End file.
